Skylanders Short Stories: Swappable Stoppable
by mpuppy4
Summary: Stealth Elf wants to train under Trap Shadow, but being a life element, that's a bit impossible. But when something occurs between her and Spyro during a battle, she just might get her wish. But can the forest elf and the purple dragon handle what it brings? Possible Sunburn x Whirlwind. Rated T cuz... uh... paranoia?
1. Chapter 1

((_**HEYO! **_Hey, is it bad that I sometimes talk to my Skylanders? I mean mostly Spyrodius and Rílas, but sometimes the others... oh, did I mention that I nickname them? Yeah, this is the first entry in Skylanders Short Stories, I have plans for more. **If you have ideas for more, PM me! **This story mainly centers around Spyro and Stealth Elf, and- uh, no spoilers! Sorry!))

* * *

** Chapter One**

"Trap... Shadow..."

Stealth Elf watched dreamily as Trap Shadow taught his class. Sunburn stared at her strangely from a distance. "She's been doing that for half an hour..." he muttered. "Obsessive."

Whirlwind joined him, glanced at him, then stared in the direction he was facing. "Are you watching Stealth Elf watching Trap Shadow?" she asked.

"Um... yeah," Sunburn replied.

"Got a crush?"

"W-W-W-What?! **No! **We're not even close to the same species!"

Whirlwind rolled her eyes. "Then why are you staring so blankly at her?"

"She's the one staring blankly," Sunburn said. "She doesn't have irises!" He sighed. "I'm just a little worried about her. She's been watching that class since it began."

Whirlwind glanced back at the elf. "She looks enchanted with that Magic SWAP Force guy," she said. "Didn't he train in the same martial art as her?"

"Yep," Sunburn responded. "She probably wants to train under him instead of-"

"Let's go talk to her!"

"Wait, what?"

Whirlwind not-so-subtly bounded over to Stealth Elf. "Hey Stealth!" she exclaimed. Stealth leaped a mile in the air.

"W-W-W-W-Whirlwind!" she cried. "H-H-How long have you been s-standing there?"

"Not as long as I have been." Sunburn trotted over to the girls. "Why you so obsessive all of a sudden? I haven't seen you that flustered since that time we were on that mission and Kaos did that thing with the-"

Stealth snapped his beak shut. "I thought we agreed to _never speak of that again."_

Sunburn's face turned pink and he pointed at Stealth's hand. She let go and the phoenix hybrid took a deep breath. "Noted," he finally said. "But seriously, what's going on?"

"Are you in looooooooove~?" Whirlwind poked Stealth's stomach.

"What?! **No!**" Stealth Elf exclaimed. "Maybe? Ugh, I don't know what love feels like!" She turned back around to watch the class. Trap Shadow was demonstrating how to center your power and release it upon your foe. Spyro and Voodood had it down, Pop Fizz and Dune Bug were still struggling.

Stealth Elf didn't turn back to Sunburn and Whirlwind. Sunburn snapped his fingers (claws?) in her face. Nothing happened. He did it again. Repeatedly. Still nothing. Whirlwind sighed, then slapped Stealth across the face. "Snap out of it!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Stealth exclaimed. "I just really wish that I could train under Trap Shadow instead of..." She muttered the name under her breath.

"Who?" Sunburn asked.

"You know, you stupid!" Whirlwind cried. "It's Stink Bomb!"

Stealth Elf facepalmed. "Slap me again. Put me out of my misery."

"What's wrong with Stink Bomb?" Whirlwind questioned.

"Well, let's see here," Stealth began. "He's immature, there's nothing that he can teach me, and he smells _horrid!"_

"Strewth!" Sunburn cried.

"The Aussie accent doesn't work for you," Whirl growled. "Now focus! Our friend has a problem." She blinked. "Woah woah, back it up. What's this about him not being able to teach you anything?"

"Please!" Stealth laughed. "He claims to have been trained in ninjitsu, but my master had more skill than he could dream of."

"He could teach you how to throw a shuriken," Sunburn suggested.

Stealth folded her arms. "I do not need to know how to throw a shuriken," she replied. "Now _Trap Shadow _on the other hand, has so much to teach! If I could learn what he's teaching Spyro and the others, I could be _unstoppable!"_

Whirl and Sunburn exchanged glances. "Now let's not get carried away..."

Stealth grumbled. "Forget you guys," she grumbled, stomping away. She sat down next to the enchanted pool, where Rufus normally stands, and muttered under her breath.

"Woo-hoo, that was a rush!" Stealth Elf glanced over her shoulder to see Spyro approaching. "I gotta tell ya, Trap Shadow is an _amazing _mentor!"

_(Go ahead, rub it in...)_ Stealth thought to herself.

"I swear, he's even bringing out Pop Fizz's potential!"

_(Shut up!)_

"Oh hey, here he is now!"

_(W-W-W-What?!)_

"Hey Trap Shadow!" Spyro exclaimed. "This is my friend Stealth Elf!"

Trap Shadow nodded. "Yes, I know," he replied. "I've seen you around, forest elf. You are highly skilled in combat, it is truly impressive. I am certain my colleague Stink Bomb will bring out your true potential."

Stealth stared blankly at him. Spyro waved his hand in front of her face. "Stealth? Ste-ealth!"

Trap Shadow chuckled. "Well, I take it you've seen me as well."

Suddenly, there was a loud "KA-BOOM!" and the three stumbled. "What was that?!" Spyro exclaimed.

Flynn dashed over. "Okay, I don't know what that was, but it's messing up my ship!"

Tessa rushed to his side. "It's Kaos' minions!" she exclaimed. "Ugh, doesn't he ever give up?!"

"Don't worry about it," Spyro called. "I'll take care of this! How hard can it be? It's only one ship!" He zoomed over to the gate. "I'm gonna use the stuff you taught me, Trap Shadow! It's show time!"

Stealth scowled as he left. "Oh no you don't!" She followed him out and found herself faced with a fleet of Drows and Greebles. "Woah." She stretched out her arms and legs, then readied her daggers. "Let's do this."

She leaped out and immediately disappeared. The Greebles watched in confusion as one of their own started beating themselves up.

Meanwhile, Spyro was flying circles around the Greebles, avoiding shots from the Drows. "Born to battle!" He spewed fireballs at them, easily killing them off in one shot. "Yeah, I'm all fired up!"

Stealth leaped in front of a pair of Spearmen and folded her arms. "Now you see me..." One of them freaked out and attempted to stab her. "...now you don't!" The Drow blinked and exchanged glances with the other, who shrugged. Stealth reappeared behind them. "You two are an embarrassment to our species," she laughed. They swung around and aimed, but she was already below them. Stab in the chest, and they were done in. "Nice try!"

Spyro stampeded through the enemies. "Woo!" He picked up a Greeble in his horns and tossed it high in the air. "Mess with the dragon, get the horns!" A Drow poked him in the chest with its spear and began pushing him backwards. "Hey, careful! That's the pointy end!"

"Argh!" A Greeble knocked Stealth Elf into Spyro. "Ouch, now _that's _a pointy end!"

"Stealth?!" Spyro exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"Proving to Trap Shadow that I'm deserving of him," the elf replied.

Spyro tipped his head. "What about Stink Bomb?" he asked.

"He has nothing to teach me."

"He could teach you how to throw a shuriken."

"I do **not** need to know how to throw a shuriken." She and Spyro glanced around. "We're surrounded."

"No dip Sherlock."

The commander of the remaining Greebles pointed at them, and its army charged. The Drow leader did the same.

"Got a plan, elf girl?"

"I was hoping that you would."

"I do. Follow my lead!"

Spyro charged through the Drows, beating down just about all of them. Stealth blinked, then summoned her ghost blades and proceeded to be a total showoff by flipping through the Greebles.

Spyro spun around and charged back around.

Stealth Elf was pretty much confused, scratched her head and immitated him.

The Drow and Greeble leaders exchanged glances and then took one big step backwards. That lead to Spyro and Stealth butting heads, knocking each other out.

The leaders' eyes widened. The Drow poked Stealth Elf gently in the stomach, then started arguing with the Greeble leader on whether or not they were dead. They just ran.

* * *

((I n-n-notice that there's a l-l-lot of s-s-stuttering in this chapter.

I know how out of character they are, but, to quote my father, "I don't think it's possible to slap a personality on these lifeless things." Okay, that's not _quite _what he said, but something along the lines of that.

I've always thought of Stealth as serious, yet childish at times and very full of herself. Spyro... well, I never played any of the Spyro games, so I just let his personality flow in my writing.

Hey Activision, I've got the money, where's Wave 4 at?!))


	2. Chapter 2

((Huh? Update? Me? Yes, I did indeed. I really like this chapter. :3 I'd like to know what you think, too! **If you have ideas for more Short Stories, PM me!**))

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Spyro grumbled, trying to stand. "Gfuyfweiwgf... what happened? I feel different... lighter... where are my wings?" He rubbed his head, then realized that something was wrong. Very, very wrong. "Why do I have hai- AAAAAARRGHH!" He legitimately began freaking out. **"I'M FREAKING STEALTH ELF!"**

He tried to stand up on two feet. "Alright, okay, I've got this, wait, nope, I'm falling." He roared. _(What is going on?!) _He got on his hands and knees, attempting to compromise with his... Stealth's... body. He looked over to see his own body, lying motionless on the ground. "Okay, so I'm- and that's- alright, I've got it now. **STEALTH WAKE UP!**" He began poking her repeatedly.

Stealth stirred, and unlike Spyro, immediately noticed that something was wrong. "What's going on?" she questioned. "This is a highly abnormal feeling..."

"That's cuz you're **me!" **Spyro cried. "What is this I don't even—" He fell over again. "-ow."

Stealth stood up, stretched her wings and wagged her tail. "Interesting."

"Interesting? **INTERESTING?!" **Spyro had a rage fit. "That's all you have to %#$ &ing say?!" He ran around, stumbling, hurting himself, roaring.

"Please don't do that in my body," Stealth requested. She scratched her head. "Hm, the force of the impact must have caused us to trade memories."

"Huh?"

She sighed. "For the lesser minded..."

"Hey!"

"...we switched bodies."

Spyro hit his head against a tree, the fell over again. "This can _not _be happening," he sighed.

Stealth was poking her own stomach. "What have you been eating?"

"Shut. Up."

Suddenly, a brilliant, _brilliant _idea came to Stealth. "Hey Spyro, your mentor is Trap Shadow, right?"

"Yeah," Spyro replied in exasperation. "I thought we established that this morning." There was no response. "Stealth?" He stood up, to see Stealth in his body dashing towards the Woodburrow gate. "Later loser!"

"H-H-H-H-HEY!" Spyro followed her back to Woodburrow. But after falling flat on his face a couple times, he lost track of her. "Dammit Stealth, I want my body back!" He tried looking around, but he got cut short when somebody tripped him. "Grfwifgbwu..."

"Funny, usually she saves herself." That was Zoo Lou.

"Come on, Stealth Elf." That one was Camo. "We all know that you don't want to go, but being this late for class is inexcusable."

Zoo Lou tossed Spyro over his shoulder. "Yeah, come on! Stink Bomb isn't gonna wait forever!"

"Hey!" Spyro cried. "Put me down! I'm not Stealth Elf! I'm Spyro!"

Camo snickered. "Yeah, and I'm Mesmerelda." Zoo Lou burst out laughing. "Seriously, Stealth, that's the lamest excuse you've ever come up with."

"But it's true!"

"There you guys are! Hey Stink Bomb, they found Stealth!" That seemingly familiar voice was Bumble Blast.

"Oh, good!" Stink Bomb said. "You can put her down now, Zoo Lou.

"Alright..."

Lou set Spyro down, and he tried to get his balance. "Okay, I've got it, I've got it... aaaaaaand I just fell. On. My. Face."

Bumble and Lou helped him up. "Are you okay, Stealth Elf?" Stink Bomb asked. "You seem uncoordinated." He scratched his head. "...Which is very strange for you."

"Ya ya," Spyro sighed. "I'm good." _(Let's see if there's a reason that Stealth is so complainy.)_

"Okay then," Stink Bomb shot a smile. "So, if everybody's good, let's get started! Hai?"

"Hai, sensei!" the boys exclaimed.

Spyro blinked. "I thought ninjitsu was Japanese. Wait, 'hai' is Japanese, but 'sensei' is Chi- what is this madness?!"

Stink Bomb cracked his knuckles. "Today's lesson is endurance, which is something that many people lack. So, we're doing the obstacle course!"

The boys groaned. "Again?!" Zoo Lou complained.

"I've come to expect it," Camo added.

"Stealth Elf!" Stink Bomb ordered. "Think you're up to it?"

Spyro flinched. "Oh, that's me!" he exclaimed. "Um... sure?"

"Great!" Stink Bomb directed him to the start of the course. "That's what I like to see from you, Stealth; spirit even when you're feeling down!" He pushed Spyro, and the dragon... er, elf... found himself face-to-face with spinning blades, spike walls, Greeble punching bags bearing real daggers and about a trillion booby traps.

Spyro swallowed hard. "This wouldn't be so hard if I were in my own body..." He took a deep breath, then rushed forward. One of the blades nearly sliced his hair off. "Wah! Talk about close shaves!" He leaped up and just barely landed it. Unfortunately for him, he landed on a button that set off a wall of arrows. "Agh!" He tripped at the perfect moment, avoiding them, but he found that he was faced with the wrong end of a Greeble punchy. He whipped out Stealth's Dragonfang daggers and sliced it in half.

Suddenly feeling very full of himself and light on his feet, Spyro began jumping and flipping around like a show off. Every booby trap missed, every spinning blade leaped over and every Greeble sliced in half. "Aw, what does she say? What does she say? Oh yeah!" He landed on his feet and pumped a fist in the air as everything behind him fell apart. **"Silent but Deadly!" **He blinked, then began laughing hysterically. "Oh my gosh, how did I not notice that before?! Woo, no wonder Master Eon signed her up with Stink Bomb! Ha ha ha ha!"

Stealth's classmates watched in confusion. "Is she making fun of herself?" Zoo Lou inquired.

"This is... _odd _behavior for Stealth Elf..." Camo said.

Stealth watched from a distance. "What an embarrassment," she growled. "I'll probably never be able to show my face again."

"Hey Spyro!"

"Eh?" Stealth turned to see Whirlwind approaching.

"Hey, are you watching Stealth's class? That's ironic, since she was watching yours like a hawk earlier." She blinked. "Hey, are you feeling alright? Your eyes look funny."

Stealth blinked, then glanced at her reflection in the enchanted pool. _(My eyes... that could be a problem.) _"It's nothing, Whirlwind," she responded. "I'm fine."

Whirl tipped her head. "Are you sure?" she asked, a worried tone flooding her voice. "Your voice... you're talking really soft, Spyro."

Stealth sighed. "Whirlwind, there's something I have to tell you."

"Anything, Spyro!"

Stealth looked around, then whispered it into Whirl's ear.

"What?" Whirl sounded very surprised, but then she giggled. "Come on, Spyro. What the heck are you trying to pull?"

Stealth sighed and directed Whirl's vision to where Spyro, in her body, was still poking fun at her catchphrase. _"That's _Spyro."

Whirl blinked. "Alright, I'm convinced. Stealth Elf would never do something like that." Stealth nodded. "But, just one question, how did this happen?"

"It's a long story," Stealth replied. "But I'm hoping to keep it up until Trap Shadow's class tomorrow."

Whirlwind tipped her head. "Oh, but your mentor is Stink Bomb!"

"I know that!" Stealth replied. "But I'd like to at least train with Trap Shadow for one class. Like I said before, Stink Bomb can't teach me anything."

"Well Sunburn said he could teach you how to throw a shuriken..."

"I don't need to know how to throw a shuriken!" Stealth exclaimed. "I just need to avoid Spyro until tomorrow. Think I can pull it off?"

"Definitely!" Whirlwind told her. "And ya know what, I'll help you out! I'll keep Spyro off your back. I wish I could say the same for Sunburn, though. But, eh, are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Didn't we already establish this?"

"No, I meant as a male dragon."

Stealth blinked.

* * *

((I literally burst out laughing multiple times while writing this.))


	3. Chapter 3

((Author's note shmouthor's note. I can't come up with anything to say. **If you have ideas for more Short Stories, PM me!**))

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Sunburn was bounding around Woodburrow, being sort of an idiot. "We swappin', no stoppin'! Interlockin' bottoms with tops, yeah! We creatin' new combinations! Two fifty plus ways to make it! Woo!" He passed Freeze Blade, who had just dismissed his last class. "Fire Kraken and Freeze Blade! Wash Buckler and Rattle Shake! There's Rubble Rouser and Free Range- Ger, yessir!"

Freeze laughed. "'Sup little man?" he asked. "Where ya goin'?"

"Ah, my class," the phoenix replied. "Wouldn't miss it for the world! Fire Kraken is awesome!"

"Definitely!" Freeze replied. "He's _way _cooler than Night Shift. I feel bad for yer pals stuck with him. He can be a little, eh, cranky."

"Yeah, I heard Roller Brawl complaining about him," Sunburn snickered.

"M-hm. Well, ya shouldn't keep the Kraken waiting." They fist bumped. "Keep it cool, little man!"

"I should certainly hope not!" Sunburn laughed, and then continued on being a fool. "They can bounce n' climb, teleport n' spin! Dig down, speed up to win!" He wasn't paying attention, and he abruptly bumped into Stealth Elf.

Actually, it was Spyro, but you know what I mean.

"Hey, watch it!" Spyro exclaimed, then his eyes focused. "Oh, hey Sunburn!"

"Eh? Stealth Elf? You're talkin' a lot louder than normal."

Spyro sweatdropped. "Well, eh..."

"Yeah, it's usually like 'HELLO?! COULD YOU SPEAK UP PLEASE?!'"

Spyro snickered. "That's true, but-"

"Now seriously Stealth, outta the way. I can't be late."

Spyro rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to tell you something!" he exclaimed. "I'm not Stealth! I'm Spyro!"

Sunburn stared blankly at him for a few moments, then burst out laughing. "That's funny!" he said. "You just made my day! Now seriously, outta the way."

"I'm not kidding!" Spyro exclaimed. "If you'd just- Sunburn?" He looked around, but Sunburn had already left. Spyro sighed. "Dammit Sunburn. Ugh, this thing is so hot. How does Stealth wear this in the Summer?" He rubbed his eyes, then noticed you-know-who sneaking around in the courtyard. "Speak of the devil. **HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!"**

"Uh-oh."

Meanwhile, Trigger Happy was wandering. Spy Rise had already dismissed his class for the day, when Stink Bomb dismissed his. "T to the E to the C to the H! It's the TECH element, so make the check! They're gonna wreck, so stay on deck! Uh... Peck! Neck! Fleck! What the heck! Ah, ride in a mech! Gotta brass neck! Take a rain check! Down the- huh?"

Spyro stormed over to him and cowered behind his back.

I mean it was Stealth Elf, but you probably got this down by now.

"Woah, Spyro!" Trigger exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"I'm not Spyro!" Stealth whispered. "I'm running from him! Now hide me!"

"You're running from yourself?"

**"STEALTH!"**

Spyro was spazzing around, looking for Stealth. "I want my body back! **Now!**" And that's when he fell on his face again. "Dang it, I thought I had this down!"

Stealth pulled Trigger down to her level. "Listen, Trigger Happy. I'm Stealth Elf. That's Spyro. We swapped bodies. He wants to swap back. I don't."

Trigger blinked. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because," Stealth responded. "I want to go to Trap Shadow's class, but I can't do that as long as I'm in my own body. I just need to avoid Spyro until tomorrow morning. Whirlwind already agreed to help. Could you do the same?"

Trigger grinned. "Sure thing Stealth!" he replied. "I'll distract him for ya, and you can make you're grand escape! But, one more question. What about Stink Bomb?"

Stealth rolled her eyes. _"Stink Bomb _has nothing to teach me."

"He could teach you how to throw a shuriken..."

"I do **NOT** need to know how to throw a shuriken!" she sighed. "Just... go do a thing, alright?"

"Alright!" Trigger replied with a smirk, then dashed away. "Hang in there! The day's almost over!"

Stealth smiled. "What a dork."

"Hey Spyro! Hey Spyro!" Trigger Happy zoomed over to Spyro, who was struggling to stand.

"Trig! Hey!" Spyro exclaimed. "Wait, how'd you know it was me?"

"Elf girl told me everything," Trigger replied. "So, I'm uh... here to help you!"

"Great!" Spyro exclaimed. "You can start by helping me get this mask off. I swear, she glued it to her face or something!"

Stealth Elf watched from a distance as Trigger Happy latched himself onto Spyro and started tugging on the face mask in and attempt to pry it off. "I hate dragons."

"You don't mean that, do you?" Whirlwind flew in and approached her friend. "Welp, I see Spyro told Trig."

"Actually," Stealth told her. "I did."

"Really?" Whirl questioned. "Aren't you worried that they'll get your mask thingy off? Nobody's seen you without it on. Ever."

Stealth chuckled. "They'll never get it off. Just as I'm the only one who's ever seen myself without it..." She started laughing. "...I'm the only one who knows how to get it off!"

Whirl sweatdropped, glancing back and forth between the spazztic boys and her crazy friend. "What's going on here?" She turned as Freeze Blade zoomed up to her. "Um... is Trigger Happy-?"

"Long story," Whirlwind cut him off. "and honestly, I'm not sure if Ste- Spyro would like to explain."

Stealth stopped laughing. "Oh, hello Freeze Blade."

"'Sup little man?" Freeze waved. "What's Trig doing with elf girl over there?"

Stealth facepalmed, dragging her hand down her face. _(Why does everybody call me elf girl?) _"He's trying to get her mask off," she said.

"Why?"

"Who knows?"

Freeze exchanged glances with Whirlwind, then shrugged. "Y' know, I was just talking to Sunburn. Watched his class, he was doing pretty good."

"That's Sunburn for you!" Whirl giggled.

"Yup! And, uh, Spyro," He turned to Stealth. "Trap Shadow is a great mentor and all, but you're still a bit ruff around the edges. What do ya say to a little sparring, just you and me?"

Stealth blinked. "W-Well... I guess that would be okay..."

"Great!" Freeze exclaimed. "C'mon, little buddy! See ya Whirl!"

Whirlwind watched as Stealth bounded after the Swapper. "Um... okay! I, uh, guess I'll see you later!"

* * *

Freeze leaped into the air as Stealth swung at him. "Is that all ya got? C'mon, where's the fire? You don't have to go easy on me!"

"I'm not trying to!" She lashed her tail at him, but he avoided it. He froze her feet to the ground.

"Too easy." Freeze dusted off his hands. "Funny, I was expecting more from you..." Stealth stared at the ground, clenching her teeth. "..._Stealth."_

Stealth flinched, her eyes widening. "How did you know?"

"Hm, let's see..." Freeze Blade gave her a smirk. "You're talking in a whisper, your eyes are totally blank, you're acting way to serious to be Spyro, you don't know how to fly or use his fire powers... and the look you gave me when I called you 'elf girl.' Honestly, I'm surprised everyone in Woodburrow hasn't figured it out by now."

Stealth sweatdropped. "Is it really that obvious?" she asked.

"Pretty much," Freeze replied. "Now, you're a smart kid, Stealth. You've obviously figured out how to swap back by now, so why haven't you? I mean c'mon, it can't be pleasant."

"It's not..." Stealth told him. "I just... really want to train under Trap Shadow. With Spyro's body... it just felt like the perfect chance! And I'm sick of explaining this..."

Freeze raised and eyebrow. "You have _Stink Bomb _already, and there's a reason Eon assigned you with him-"

"It's the _**wrong reason!" **_Stealth snapped at him. In her rage, she shot a fireball at him, which smacked him in the gut. "Oh my gosh!" She rushed to Freeze's side, examining the spot she blasted. "I'm _so _sorry! I-I don't know what happened!"

"That was... ngh... Spyro's powers!" Freeze explained. "Speaking of which, he's gonna wanna whoop your butt when he finds you, so you're going to have to learn how to use those powers."

Stealth turned away. "But... I'm not used to having those kinds of special abilities..."

"That's my point." Freeze set his hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to help you, but only if you'll let me." Stealth stared down as he stood up. "Spyro's powers are controlled by will, and your 'powers' come from within." She glanced up at him. "It'll be a challenge... think you're up to it?"

Stealth smiled. "I'm up to anything."

Freeze smirked and gave her a thumbs-up. "That's what I like to hear!"

* * *

((Here's an author's note for you: I realized that the character matched Whirlwind better than Flashwing, so I went through to entire document and changed the name. _I hope you're pleased, cuz it took forever._

This took me **four days to write. **This should not have taken **four days to write.**))


	4. Chapter 4

((Speaking of taking four days to write...))

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Bing! Bang! Biddy Bang Bang!" Trigger Happy fired away, having no remorse even though he was aiming at his best friend. "C'mon! C'mon! Dodge it! I'd like to see you try!"

Spyro dashed around a corner, then thrashed Trigger upside the head. "Alright, Trig. I'm wiped out."

"Nooooooo!" Trigger complained. "More, more! I wanna fire at ya more!"

Spyro shook his head. "Sorry bud, but I'm done messing around. The only thing I've learned is how to stand on two feet. So unless you can tell me how to use Stealth's powers, I'm done."

"Powers?" Trigger questioned. "Stealth doesn't have any powers."

"Eh?" Spyro fell backwards. "W-Well then what do you call turning invisible? Or transforming into a tiger?"

Trigger was silent for several moments, then responded, "Not... powers." He shook himself off. "Stealth explained this a katrillion times, every 'power' she has is something that anybody can do; she just had the special training to unlock those abilities."

Spyro looked crestfallen. "So... I can't use them?"

**"WHAT PART OF 'SPECIAL TRAINING' DON'T YOU GET?!" **Trigger exclaimed, causing Spyro to yelp.

"What's going on here?" They turned to see Sunburn approaching. "I saw you two trying to kill each other, so I came to investigate. So what the heck is going on, Stealth?"

"Do you ever feel like we're being watched?" Trigger nudged Spyro.

Spyro growled. "I told you, I'm not Stealth," he said. "I'm Spyro. **Spyro!"**

"You look like Stealth and you sound like Stealth (just talking louder than normal)," Sunburn said. "Sorry if my first thought is that you're Stealth."

Trigger Happy walked up to you. Yes, you. "Sunburn can be a liiiiittle dense," he told you. Yes, you.

_(Who is he talking to?) _Spyro wondered.

Sunburn fumed. "Who are you calling 'dense,' bullets-for-brains?!"

"You, turkey sandwich!" Trigger retorted.

"What did you just call me?!"

"Guys, guys!" Spyro exclaimed. "Give it a rest!"

"Spyyyyyyyroooooooo!" Trigger Happy complained. "He insulted me!"

Spyro sighed. "I can't help you with that, you insulted him first."

Trigger grumbled, kicked a rock and sat down moping. Sunburn raised an eyebrow and turned to Spyro. "So, you got Trig to believe that you're Spyro, huh?"

"I _am _Spyro!" Spyro exclaimed. "What would I have to say to prove that it's me?!"

Sunburn snickered. "I'll tell you what 'Spyro,' I'm going to go talk to 'Stealth.' If she can tell me something that only she and I would know, then I'll believe you."

"Why can't you just ask me?"

"Because there's legitimately no secrets that Spyro and I share."

Spyro stopped in his tracks and watched him leave. "That's a lie!" he called. "And you know it!"

Sunburn bounded around Woodburrow, seeking out Spyro's body. He saw lots of stuff (like Terrafin and Night Shift boxing, Bash trying to fly), but he didn't see anything even resembling Spyro, besides maybe Zap. "Hmph. Why am I wasting my time here?"

Eventually, he did find Spyro... or, you know what I mean... who was (still) sparring with Freeze Blade. "Freeze?" he called.

"Eh?" Freeze stopped and glanced over at him, allowing himself to get slapped across the face by Stealth.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed.

Freeze raised a hand in the air. "It's okay! I'm fine!"

Sunburn tipped his head. "Why the heck are you dueling with Spyro?"

Freeze blinked. "Oh, well, uh..."

"Nevermind, I came to talk to Spyro." Sunburn approached Stealth, who was playing with her wings and not paying attention at all. "Spyro, you're not going to believe this, but Stealth is going around saying that she's you! Isn't that ridiculous?" Stealth didn't reply. "Spyro?"

"Huh?" Stealth looked up.

Sunburn sighed. "Stealth convinced Trig that she's you, and she's trying to convince me. Silly, right?" Stealth blinked. "Right?"

"Um..." Stealth looked over at Freeze Blade, who signaled for her to keep talking. She sighed. "...actually, he's not lying."

"Who what now?" Sunburn gave her a weird look, then snorted. "Oh really? So you're Stealth Elf, huh? Prove it. Tell me something that only she and I would know."

Stealth glared at Freeze, who plugged his ears. She leaned to the Phoenix hybrid and said, "You don't know how to open a Spark Lock."

Sunburn fell over. "Holy crap, Stealth?!" he exclaimed. "It is you!" You could tell from his eyes that there was a whole lot going through his head. "What? W-Why?"

Stealth sighed. "You seriously can't put two and two together?"

"I can, and I have!" Sunburn exclaimed. "But I swear you've gone crazy! Like... just, why?! Is it seriously worth it!"

"I... I don't know, alright?! Leave me alone, Sunburn!"

"You're the one who told me!"

_"Spyro _told you! You were just to dense to believe it until I proved it!"

"I am not dense! And you have a mentor who already genuinely cares about you!"

"Yeah?! What do you know about Stink Bomb?!"

"I think the real question is, 'what do _you _know about Trap Shadow?!' And I think you know more about Stink Bomb than you choose to believe!"

"What do you know about me?!"

"I know enough about you!"

Freeze Blade watched the two squabble. He wore a very confused expression. "Their personalities bounce off each other so well," he said.

"You know what, forget it!" Sunburn exclaimed. "I'm not going to help you with some up-the-wall, mad scheme that will likely end with you getting hurt!"

"Fine! I don't your help!" Stealth returned. "Whirlwind and Trigger Happy are already helping me! I don't need your input on this!"

"Fine!"

**"Fine!"**

Stealth watched him leave, trying to keep her cool. However, as soon as he was out of sight, she completely broke down. Freeze placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, which didn't seem to work.

"Stupid Sunburn..."

* * *

Whirlwind was sitting on a roof, watching Spyro complain to Trigger Happy.

"This is ridiculous!" Spyro cried. "I should never have to be an elf, I should never have to be a girl, and I should _**never **_have to be **Stealth Elf**!"

"Oh, c'mon!" Trigger said. "It can't be that bad."

"You wanna bet?" Spyro challenged. "I have to go to the _bathroom."_

Trigger blinked.

"Screw it, I'm going to go find Stealth and fix this."

Whirlwind growled. "Oh no you don't!" She leaped down to face the boys. "I promised Stealth to keep you off her back, and that's a promise I intend to keep!"

"Whirlwind?!" Spyro exclaimed. "Ugh, come on Trig, we can take her." Trigger didn't respond. "Trig?"

"I... I can't help," the gunslinger said.

"What?!" Spyro exclaimed. "Why not?!"

Trigger sighed, then whipped out his guns. "Because I'm helping Stealth."

Spyro took a deep breath, then let out a long sigh. "I hate you all."

**A Short Brawl Later...**

Spyro dusted off his hands. "Welp, that was fairly easy," he said. Then it occurred to him. "...which means that I've adapted to Stealth's body! **Sweet! **That means I can take her on! Tomorrow. I'll take her on tomorrow, after I get some sleep." He walked away, leaving Whirl and Trigger on the ground.

"That was... bad," Trigger said.

"Tell me about it," Whirl replied. "but I wouldn't worry. Freeze Blade has been sparring with her; she must have figured out how to use Spyro's powers by now."

"Maybe so..." They looked up, only to see Sunburn glaring down at them. "But in the end, it's not the power that will decide their fight; it's their purpose."

* * *

Stealth was lying alone at the edge of Woodburrow, looking out at the horizon. The moon and stars hung in the sky, shining against the deep black sky. It was something that Stealth had always been able to go to for comfort, ever since she was a kid. She sighed. "This isn't going as well as I had hoped..."

"Spyro?" that was a familiar voice. Stealth turned her head to see none other than Stink Bomb standing behind her. "Could I, uh... talk to you about something?"

Stealth set her head on her front feet, a vacant look in her eye. "Sure."

Stink Bomb sat down next to her and looked out at the sky. "Beautiful night... isn't it?"

"What did you want to talk about?" Stealth sounded impatient.

Stink Bomb sighed. "Well, it's about... Stealth Elf."

_(Figures. Complain much?)_

"I'm just a bit worried about her. She's my best student, you see..." Stealth perked. "...but she doesn't... well, she doesn't really listen to me much." Stealth lied back down, sleep beginning to take her away. "I don't think she really likes me. But... well, I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but I trust you.

"When us SWAP Force was assigned to tutor you kids, Master Eon warned me that Stealth wouldn't like me at first. You see, she grew up under her own master. He not only trained her, but raised her like a father. Her master was the closest thing to family that Stealth ever had to family. Unfortunately... he was _killed." _Stealth choked, tearing up slightly.

"Eon told me that she never really recovered from his death, and that she would resent me as a 'master,' and she doesn't even fully trust him. The only thing that I really want is for her to accept me. I think... I _know _she has more potential, and I think that maybe I could help to bring that out. But if she won't listen, that just can't happen. Don't get me wrong, I don't _blame _her. I just..." Stink Bomb sighed. "I just needed to get that off my chest. Do you think she'll ever come around? Spyro?"

Stealth was fast asleep, still sniffling a bit. She seemed to had cried herself to sleep; something that she would rarely ever do. Stink Bomb smiled faintly, then stood up to leave. "Goodnight, Stealth Elf."

* * *

((Trigger Happy knows you're reading this. **BEWARE.**

Looks like Stink Bomb pieced it together, Sunburn and Stealth clearly have a past (maybe not what you're expecting), Spyro wants revenge, and is this... _**character development?!**_Gasp! The next chapter is the last, and even I can't wait to see how it will turn out.))


End file.
